


[Podfic of] Resume

by klb



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 09:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20851127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klb/pseuds/klb
Summary: podfic by klb of a fic by getsyncedupAuthor's summary: Jeremy wants to “hang out” with Michael for the first time since the play—except they’re not friends, so it isn’t even hanging out, and Jeremy’s a wreck, and the SQUIP won’t shut up.





	[Podfic of] Resume

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Resume](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20455748) by [getsyncedup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/getsyncedup/pseuds/getsyncedup). 

## Streaming Audio

## Download

  * [MP3](https://archive.org/download/resume_202010/Resume.mp3) | **Size:** 9.5 MB | **Duration:** 13:39  
---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> This is one of those podficcing experiences where the act of slowing down to read each word carefully and then listening back a few times while editing has made me fall even more in love with the story. It's such a cool little exploration of Michael, Jeremy, and the Squip post-canon and the ways the relationships between the various characters have changed (and the ways they haven't) after everything that happened onstage. I had a fantastic time with it.


End file.
